Crimson Insomnia
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Serena left Tokyo 3 years ago, no longer able to bear the weight of her "Sin". They called her a monster and chased her out. She was only human, even Sailor Moon isn't invincible. They knew that and still they blamed her. Serena is back in town, can the sailor scouts make amends? Serena is far from the young, gentle girl she used to be. Set after final battle Warning:Very Violent.
1. Chapter 1: Silent Agonies

Crimson Insomnia

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 1: Silent Agonies

_Whispers of unspoken agony lifted on up towards the sky and twirled dancing along the wind as the bits of broken rubble and diminished debris laid scattered in a strewn string on a cracked and aging road. As once towering buildings crashed in on themselves, while the wail of sirens erupted into the air. This night was not the song of birds but the song of death as oozing liquid dripped from soaked flesh._

_The night held no moon as the stars were few to none. There was no light in the sky as there was no light all around. Disbelief kept strangers at bay as hearts filled with deepening sorrows yet hatred began to gnaw away at their souls, and all of one being, was the cause of all of this tragedy. _

_There she stood, with all of her glory, all of her beauty and magnificence, but what laid at her feet was none of the things that she was and would be. This was beyond her outer looks and maintained innocence. She lifted her hands up to see what was there, stained upon her skin._

_A small gasp was wrenched out of her throat, almost close enough to be a scream. Her mind went unhindered of all the things that had happened but yet the kettle still burned with her anger. She didn't feel hollow or sad, she felt...excited._

_She closed her hands into fists and let her arms fall to her sides. This was an unexpected outcome...but a great one indeed. She had sinned for the first time and with that first sin, came the unbearable burden of guilt. She pushed it away and spun on her heel out of the ruins and into the night. Blood trialing every step of the way._

_;' )_

~+!Serena!+~

A shriek of utter terror roared into the night as a petite blonde bolted straight up in her bed as she clutched wildly at herself, scratching, pulling, tearing at her skin, her face, her clothes. Sharp, deep, self-inflicted lacerations soon began to draw beads of blood as they dripped from tan flesh to white satin sheets.

Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as a racking shutter ran through her as she sobbed quietly into her hands as her chest constricted in panting heaves. Her legs instinctively curled up to her in a protective manner as she buried herself deeper into her own psychic world. Perfect blonde hair wrapped around her like a blanket of sorts as it trailed far past her shoulders and rested lightly at the base of her spine, as her bangs curved mid-way into her face but cut in a jagged manner.

Thick blankets laid on the white carpet, disregarded in the middle of the night, forgotten by the wearer. A full moon hung eerily in the sky, as it cast daunting shadows of the tiny woman's figure onto the floor in a high, titled arch as the bed and dresser were mirrored in the shadows' darkness as the light came streaming from the open sliding glass doors that led out onto the balcony.

The room was practically barren except for the clothes that hang in the open closet and the digital clock that stood on the dresser next to the bed. The white walls and white carpet with the one window, gave the apartment a melancholic feel to it, as if the room wasn't occupied by a living being.

As the pain ceased and the whimpering child soon grew clam, she wiped away her drying tears and took a deep breath as she clutched her torn shirt in an effort to feel for something that was physical. Glancing up with tired and somber eyes, she stared at the clock that illuminated a pale orange glow that read 2:37 A.M., with a drawn out sigh the blonde girl rubbed her swollen red eyes in an attempt to ease the sleepiness that dwelled in its depths.

With little strength, she clambered out of bed and placed her aching feet onto the cold floor, at first she stood swaying in an uneasy fashion, but she soon found balance as she shuffled slowly towards the bathroom, careful not to run into something in the darkness. Leaving the safety of her bedroom, she staggered unevenly onto the tile floor as she gasped at the numbing shock of the frozen floor.

The heater in her apartment complex had been broken for about half a year, but nobody bothered to fix it as spring approached with the warmer months, as fall came early this year, the winter chills were already settling in even though it was just late September.

The solemn blonde leaned forward over the counter and flicked the dim bathroom light on, with a mere twitch of the wrist. Her eyes were sullen and cold as a deep gash ran the length across her cheek and was bleeding heavily. Her dark green, Panthers' insignia shirt was ripped and stretched at the collar and chest as blood soaked the tip of the collar from a cut that had been the result of a knife wound to the neck on a training exercise she had the day before.

In years past, she was finally at the climax of her most potential beauty, as her curves and busting chest were completed with a highly perky butt making her body the perfect specimen as of the ideal woman. Alas, her body was perfect but _she _wasn't. Her soul was cracked and her heart was shattered. She was a lost child without a mother. She was a believer that had gone astray. She was a person that was forgotten in the world.

With an agitated sigh, she picked through her medicine cabinet and dug up some swabs and a band-aid for her cuts. Her lack of sleep was nothing new, but lately she was attacking herself while she was unconscious which was rapidly becoming a problem. She had slashes that marked her stomach and legs and some along her arms and face. When she had finished stanching the bleeding and bandaging herself up, she went back into her bedroom and changed into some easy work out clothes as she grabbed her ID and gun case.

~(-.-)~

One shot, another. Twist, turn, duck and fire. Aim for the vitals not the heart or the head. Leave them bleeding, don't take a risk unless you have to.

Her chest rose and fell silently as she breathed through her nose as she leaned against the wall and suddenly leaped out around the corner and rolled as she fired two rounds at the enemy that stood motionless in the center of the hallway. The stuffed dummies had holes in their gut as she reloaded her gun, but the sudden feel of a knife pressed to her throat caused her to narrow her eyes and her blood run cold.

With a quick intake of breath, she slid her legs down backwards as she knocked her attacker's feet out from under them, as she spun and placed a gun towards their forehead. Then she had a gun pointed at her, as her attacker rose steadily to their feet, their face concealed in the darkness of the room. They circled in a wide arc, but she didn't dare drag it out long as she lunged for the side but rolled backwards as she struggled to find the knife on the ground, her pursuer's hot breath sounded close in her ear as she took the butt of her gun and smashed it into their face, with a satisfactory crunch they reeled backwards just as she found the knife. Jumping onto the fallen figure, the tiny woman gripped the knife securely in her fist as she gently press the side of it to the attacker's jugular vein.

With a victorious smile, she chuckled darkly as she whispered in a deathly voice, "Got you." The sound of clapping broke the silence as bright lights flickered on, instantly blinding her for a few seconds as she adjusted to the new lighting. The colonel walked forward with a pleased grin tugging his lips as he applauded her win. "Excellent work, Serena, excellent indeed. When your informer instructors told me you were top notch, you most certainly are. You pass, my dear." He spoke in an exclamatory tone as he took her hand and kissed the top with that feral smile of his, always mocking but always sincere. Serena got off the the man, whose nose was bleeding and angled in an unnatural way, as she nodded and stood up. Stretching, she placed her gun in its holster at her waist and returned the knife to the nose broken man with handle facing him.

"So, when am I to leave?" She nonchalantly swaggered her way towards the exit with the colonel in tow. She had been up since two that morning and went to the base's warehouse training block and did her morning exercises, but when the lights flickered off and the click off the door being locked, she knew she was finally being tested. "Ah, my dear it is not where you think, you are not yet finished all the way." His voice was gloating as it hinted secrets. Serena stopped and turned to look at him, with an eyebrow raised in question. "Where am I heading then?"

His smirk spoke nothing, which irked Serena even more as she opened her mouth to speak, someone else came in and told her. "Tokyo." Was the reply, as a tall, blonde haired man with kind but icy blue eyes that stared at Serena with contempt on his face but gave no hint of self-amusement. "General." The colonel bowed his head in respect as Serena stared wide-eyed, her mouth suddenly dry as her eyes glazed over. "Its time to go home, Serena." The General frowned as he stepped closer to the fragile child that stood before him. "Andrew." She whispered before a flash of red, hot pain enveloped her.

.

_The fear coursed through her as they all stared at her, wide-eyed with shock that was quickly being over come by anger. She backed up, her hands lifted in front of her in protest. "NO." She murmured as her body began to shake as they began to circle around her. "No, no, no, no!" She screamed as she leaped high and let her wings spread wide into the air._

_The dark sky hinted for rain as the clouds hung heavily in the night, as those left below glared at her. "Traitor!" They shrieked as their disgust for her was evident on their face. A sudden jab of pain stabbed her in the belly as she dropped in towards the ground but she gained control as she tried to pick up speed on the wind._

_She flew away with only a cowardice grace to denounce her earlier beauty, her tears blinded her as she began to grow tired from the tolls she had taken. Her body was bleeding as her sword was heavy in her palm. She headed towards the ground, far far away from all the anger and hate. Away from her mistake._

_**Kill, kill, kill...** they chanted in a deathly tone in her mind as they made her legs collapse beneath her and sent pricks of pain bolting along her skin._

_Who was she? She had committed the worst act of all, with whispering voices inside her head. Was she losing her sanity?_

This was not her war. This was not who she was to be. This was not the path that she was suppose to travel.

Ah, but yes, this was not for atonement but to equal out the debt she had done. To bring pain to others who do not deserve it, must be valued by the one who had done the wrong dueings by balancing out the fair. To give something is to gain.

Opening her eyes slightly, she was instantly blinded by a light of sorts that pierced deep into her skull, with a sharp yelp of surprise Serena searched for her knife that was always strapped at the base of her waist but as patted herself down, no knife was to be found. With a quick grunt of anger, Serena spread her legs and tilted her body sideways in hope of finding the floor, but muffled voices stopped her as she craned her neck and listened.

"What's wrong with her? Why'd she faint like that?" A deep, strong voice boomed with a demanding tone, silence making it more and more aggressive. She cringed realizing who the voice belonged to, the Colonel.

"That information is personal, and if you want to know you should ask her, yourself, Kain." Andrew's cold monotone voice answered him. Remembering the kind and gentle like features, her Andrew had held made it hard to believe he was a General of war. He was never good at anything and wasn't aiming to be in college so after his old man took a turn for the worst and kicked the bucket, Andrew was left with nothing but the Arcade, even that had its down fall. It's business was failing anyway so it wasn't such a surprise that it went bankrupt.

Everything that he considered home was gone. He was broke, almost homeless, and lost. When the war started, he joined the American military as a sort of suicidal plan, so he could at least die in battle as a hero, but Fate had different ideas with what to do with him.

Speeding his way among the ranks, and the youngest Japanese General in history, Andrew was an expert in war and a madman with guns and strategies. Her Andrew, was simply not the same and the thought of that, made her heart bleed in so many ways.

Opening her eyes and getting up, Serena startled the two men that sat across from each other at the table in the staff break room. They stared at her in dismay, afraid that she had heard their heated argument. Shaking her head, and keeping her face blank, Serena opened her mouth and spoke, "What reason do you have to try delving into my past, Kain?", the Colonel cringed as he stood up and walked over to her. She stared up at him, eyes cold. Of course, the colonel and her had shared a type of relationship she had never had in her previous relationships, but that time had long since passed and now she was a soldier preparing to head for war and he was the one making that happen.

"Look Serena, I'm only concerned on your well-being. I don't want you to do stupid things just because your emotions got in the way and if Tokyo is going to make this happen, then I don't want you there." Kain explained as he knelt down and tried to caress her face. Serena pulled away with glaring eyes, he knew that she melted in his grip and that his touch would forever be a part of her, but she just couldn't commit to him, not when she knew that he shared her heart with someone else. She just didn't have the mental preparation to handle that, so she broke it off as soon as he proposed to her.

Crossing her arms and making her body language scream 'Leave me alone!', Serena snapped back at him with a cruel and snide comment, "You can take you and your concern else where, it isn't needed. _You_ are not need. Anyway, you can't make that call. _He _is the one to say or not on whether I am ready to go." It still stung to say those things, but she had long since decided to close off her heart from the world, and this was part of the attitude adjustment.

She didn't need people to baby her, if it was only a way of means to make her soft. To make her break to their demands. Serena couldn't allow that to happen, not when her sins were too heavily placed and too many people pitied her. Even Andrew knew little to none on what her current situation was. All he knew was that there was a bad falling out and she dropped everything and left.

To pay for her punishment, she decided she was just going to disappear and join the army. Her plan was very much similar to Andrew's, but instead of dying a needless death, she wanted to save people and let them know the true story behind the scenes of war. To uncover the veil that shrouded the lies in darkness. And if that meant, going to Tokyo and reconcile with the past, then by gods, she would do it.

Raising her head and staring the General right into his icy gray eyes, she nodded. Andrew smirked and tilted his cap in resignation. "Alright, Serena I believe you. Its time to face your past, and take that training. Your a one of a kind soldier, it'd be a waste to not let you prove to people what you can do." He laughed as he jumped onto the balls of his feet and slapped Serena hard enough on the back as commemoration that even the colonel flinched at the sound of it. Serena simply blinked and smiled a sickly sweet grin.

"So when do I leave?" She asked as they headed for the door of the tiny break room. Andrew sipped his mocha in silence as his sharp gaze stared at nothing in particular while the gears in his head began spinning with infernal things that might have a just cause or a even worse outcome. "Tonight."

O.O

"God dammit, Andy!" Serena screamed as her fist made contact with the wall of her apartment building, as her heart clenched in shudders of pain. This soon? She gloomily thought with blood pouring steadily down her arm, the burn of cut flesh held no fraction of her attention as she removed her hand from splintered wood and shattered dry wall.

Letting her arm fall to her side, she stood unwavering on her feet, unable to bear the emotions of past transgressions. She knew this was her fault. She knew that _'her'_ was her fault. She knew they blamed her. She knew somewhere in Andrew's heart, he had never forgiven her. Of course, she told him the truth, he had loved _'her' _at one point. Now her sin laid at the dirt next to her feet, and if she was not careful, the ground she tread on may just swallow her whole and tear her to shreds.

Serena shook with not physical pain, but the pain of having the knowledge that they had once hated her and had forgiven her for her sin. They had said it wasn't her fault. They had said it would have happened to anybody. They had said it was an accident, the Will of Fate. What they hadn't said was that they secretly wished that they had never met her.

Tugging her lips into a scowl, Serena shook her head. That wasn't right. What they hadn't said wasn't that they secretly wished her away, but that they simply wished that they could hate her. It would make life so much easier. With that thought echoing in her mind, Serena's shoulders slumped in defeat and she leaned her back against the wall, letting her gaze drift to the ceiling in silent agony.

Her sin was amongst her own, and as the years went by she had tried again and again for amends with the Heavens, but not even one unworldly or earthly being had answered her call. Maybe Fate was set of her self destruction.  
>Sighing, the miserable blond, could only watch with a heart filled with sorrow as the fan twirled around and around, hoping somewhere in her burdened soul that this reality that she lived in was a nightmare. A dreadfully long nightmare.<p>

"How did my life end up like this?" She murmured to the waiting demons that she knew were lodged somewhere in her mind, staying quiet as to not give way to their true intentions. To let her know that they were plotting her future demise, not like she wasn't already heading there herself.

"Oh, yeah...I did this." She whispered as she lifted her hand and outstretched it towards the fan, examining the godly gifts of her perfect body, but frowned when she got sight of the jagged nail scratches that marked various parts of her arm and dyed the tips of her nails a base brown.

She was in an apartment alone, living far away from her family and friends in a distant place in Japan. She had to get away from Tokyo. When she left, she never said goodbye. Taking only her basic needs, she had disappeared into the night like all the other misfits that whisked away into a world they knew nothing of. Leaving everything she had ever known and loved behind, with only a letter scrawled with an apology and a meaningless excuse to give explanation to her leaving.

Now, after the seasons had changed and the moon had rise and waned for so many times that she couldn't count, in a blink of an eye she had left Tokyo for three years. So for being gone for three long years, she was heading back to the origin of her mortality. To face the past that she still hadn't learned to cope with. What a cruel twist for Fate to play.

Without her knowing, a few stray tears had leaked out the edges of her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks. Then suddenly, out of the blue like a bolt of lightening, horrid images of her sin plagued her mind's eye, as snippet after snippet flashed rapidly in her head. Screaming, she clutched her head in agony as she gripped her hair in her fists, pulling at them hard enough that her knuckles turned white.

At one moment she saw one image with golden hair tainted with blood, then another with a blurred face with the sound of angry shouts echoing, yet in the midst of it all, she wasn't aware of the pain of the new wounds or the sound of her own voice screeching in a baritone so high that it was a miracle the windows weren't broken.

Then there was a bang, and the world went dead into silence. Hearing nothing but the sound of her own heart beating in a rapid pace, Serena crumpled onto the floor, cerulean eyes wide and wet. The only motion that was coming from her unmoving body was the soft trickle of her tears pooling to the floor.

Yet, as her glazed eyes stared unfocussed out into space, seeing what really wasn't there but only a memory buried in her bleeding heart, she caught sight of worn black boots. Similar to the ones she had with her uniform. Then, another memory took over her, one less bloody, though not less painful, if not more, about worn boots such as the ones she was looking at. How many a night had she shined them till it reflected like a mirror? Such professional boots should never get dirty, she had once laughed. Now, as she watched those seemingly same pair of boots come closer and closer to her, she caught sight of dirt and holes in the boots as if they weren't treated with respect.

Sighing in a low toned whistle, she laughed as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. "Those shoes are dirty. You should shine them." She teased to whomever that stood above her, giving them an aloof smile before darkness began to encase her surroundings. The last thing she heard was a deep, low yell of her name passing between the lips of the opposite gender.

({:~*)

_It had started with simple things such as bursts of anger or odd acts of violence, then as days began to pass, the negativity increased ten fold and the magnitude of the situation had rapidly became a problem. Now, it was too late. The one thing she had been afraid of, was the very thing that she was catering to. _

_The fact that she hadn't foreseen this coming was no fault of anyone else, but of her own. How do you not notice things that go on within yourself? Only pure stupidity could achieve that. So she wanted to believe._

_Staring at the soft dirt that had been newly unearthed, the petite blond could only gaze quietly at the ground with unhidden misery. She had brought this upon herself, she reasoned and this was her reward for falling into the trap. No, she wasn't perfect, but she should have known what was to happen._

_Now, all she could do was bear the weight of her sin and stand above the ground as they laid below, silenced forever by the mistake of a misguided princess._

_=\_

Gasping for air, Serena jerked awake, startled by the sudden sting of pain in her cheek. Placing a hand to her burning face, she quickly scanned her surroundings for any possible dangers, but all that her eyes fell on was just the sterile white room she vacated...except the gorgeous young man that was standing above her with a terrified expression written on his face.

Bracing herself into a mental defensive shield, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her hand that cupped her cheek fall to the sheets with a soft _thump!_ While exhaling her intake of oxygen, Serena opened her eyes, letting them burn with a passionate seething that she reserved for him.

Her frigid expression caused the man to cringe and take a step back subconsciously, unaware that the petite woman before him emitted a dangerous aura. "Kain, why are here?" She icily demanded as she began to pull the white sheets off her, ignoring the blubbering man that stood doubtfully on his feet.

Feeling the atmosphere cackle with hostility, Kain watched Serena with worried eyes, afraid she might do something harmful to either herself or to him. The first more possible than the latter. Hardening his resolution, Kain let his defensive side drop completely, he let his emotions flow out of him like an open book in big, bold letters. "I came in without permission. I'm sorry. I still have my old key from when..." He trialed off, unsure if he wanted to finished the sentence.

Cursing herself silently for having not changed the lock sooner, Serena raised an eyebrow at the man she called Colonel on the battlefield, obviously irritated at his lack of answer for her question. "No shit, Sherlock. Didn't take a Holmes to figure that one out. So, _again_, Kain, why are you here?" Putting emphasis on her words, Serena patiently waited for his answer, looking for some excuse to beat him till he bled. Wanting some way to vent her frustrations.

"I came because I wanted to check up on you and congratulate you on passing your last test." Kain nervously replied, unsure if what he said would make the ticking time bomb before him blow up or stay neutral.

"Two problems with that, one, I am not a child and do not need to be 'checked up on' and two, its not like I just killed Hitler, so there should be no 'congratulating' when all I did was do what I was trained to do. Which was be a soldier." Serena mockingly jeered at him, unwilling to take his excuses as legitimate reasons for being in her presence.

Studying his appearance, she couldn't say that some part of her did enjoy the fact that he had come to see her, but that portion was nothing but a fraction and a larger part of her wanted nothing but to push him away. His brown almost gingerish colored hair glowed a rust red in the florescent glow of her night lamp, as his emerald eyes beamed with the perseverance of a child, determined but loving.

Suddenly, his worried expression faded into annoyance as he shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled down at her. All his caring facade gone. "What is so wrong with actually caring about you, Serena?" He practically yelled at her, throwing his hands up in a wild gesture, she stared at him startled.

"When will you let me in? I waited for you for two years! Two god damn years! And what do I get? You shut me out!" He was literally shaking her with his huge hands on her shoulders, she winced at the painful pressure he was adding, but noted to keep her expression neutral. "I kicked you out for other reasons." She whispered feeling her heart shake as he rapidly became angrier and angrier.

"Oh yeah! What was it, Serena? What was it you said to me? Tell me!" He screamed as he frantically watched her with wild eyes. Feeling fear creep into her heart she mumbled his answer, but he only shook her more.

"Louder!" He shrieked and suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore. The fear, the pain, the anger, the sadness. All that was entrapped into her heart, that she had carefully locked away was instantly released in a furry that she had to let it out. Let it pour from her veins till all that was left was just her and her bleeding heart.

Bouncing to her feet and poking one long sharp finger into his chest, she poured her soul out to him. "I didn't let you in because I couldn't trust you, dammit! I pushed you away because you shared my heart with another! Because I don't have the right to be happy! God dammit Kain, there! There is your fuckin' answer!" She screamed at him as she crumbled to the floor like a house of cards.

As she stared at the ground withering in her sorrow, she clung to his pant's leg with tears streaming out of her eyes and a lump in her throat. He gazed at her broken figure and lost all previous aggression he had towards the guarded blonde. When she had walked out on him, he had been lost for a little while and for all the time that they had become separate individuals he had blamed himself, but after months of thinking all he came up with was why she left him. Why?

Now, he wasn't so sure he liked that answer he had been so desperate to hear. Looking at the shattered female before him, he felt his heart swell with pity. Whatever the reason for her distrust towards him and the fact she thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy must have truly demolished the woman he thought he had known so well.

Bending down and gently resting his hand onto her shoulder, she flinched at his touch and he cringed at the thought that she was afraid of him. "Look at me Serena." He demanded as he slightly shook her, trying to gain her attention. Seeing she gave him no response he repeated himself, "Look at me." He sternly implied and at the roughness of his tone, Serena glanced up at him.

Tears still leaking out of her eyes, she watched him with a wary expression. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but Serena, I love you, I never meant to get angry, its just sometimes I can't figure you out and that drives me insane." He apologized, hoping to make her feel better. Her face softened and she gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Say it again." She whispered to him and he smiled. "I love you." As soon as the words passed his lips he could have sworn he saw something die in Serena's eyes, but it was nothing but a flicker as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

As the warmth of his body, seeped into her, Serena fell asleep peacefully wrapped in Kain's arms, for once not being plagued by nightmares that would soon become much more real than one would think.

When Serena was fading off into dreamland, her last thought was that she wanted to stay in Kain's arms forever, yet as soon as her mind process the thoughts her heart felt a twinge a pain and her mind called the name of another man.

_Here you go my readers. This story has a bit of a twist that my other stories never had. I'm basing this solely on a different format if you are aware of my past writings. So please be kind and review. _

_-Danni_


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifices

Crimson Insomnia

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 2: Sacrifices

~+!Unknown!+~

The window pane shone with beaming rays of light as the sound of breathing filled the almost empty room. It held no life in its depths, as a man's chest rose and fell under the covers of the blanket. His once built body was now a scrawny bag of bones, as skin was taunt over decreased muscle loss.

He was malnourished and barely ever slept, for his dreams were filled with morbid lucid ideas that stretched the truth and twisted his heart. Only when he was so exhausted from being awake, did he slumber in a fitful sleep. He had been absolutely destroyed.

At one time he had held the ember to his flame, and with a passion, he had flourished from being lonely and cold to being full of life for the first time in of all his years. Now the light had flickered out and he was thrown back into the abyss, no pity came to him, but pity he fed to the memories that had taken his one light away.

~+!Serena!+~

_The moon bears no residence in the twilight sky, submitting to the darkness of the night, causing the stars to beam their brightest. If the light of a dying star could travel trillions of miles across the vast vacuum of space long after the star itself was dead, then what hope did she have to destroying the very embodiment of evil? _

_The sound of moaning agony breached her sensitive ears causing her to cringe inwardly at the pain she had unconsciously submitted by not protecting those she loved. The ground she tread upon was covered in a sea of crimson, so black, it appeared almost a lavish ruby, yet the stench of decay in the midsummer heat was so intoxicating that she clenched her jaw and seemingly hissed through her teeth, forcing herself to breath in the putrid air._

_She was so, so tired that her scratched and bleeding body moved sluggishly to keep up with the rapid onslaught that attacked her. Unable to control her breathing, she panted desperately trying to get air into her lungs. They believed in her. They loved her. Alas, all she was able to do was give them her heart and bid them well with her wishes. How was she suppose to defeat the undefeated?_

_Suddenly, she was jerked violently and lost her footing, falling hard to the ground. Landing on her left shoulder, she heard a sickening **pop! a**nd screamed, but was cut short by a heeled foot that jabbed her in the abdomen, knocking the non-existent air out of her. A sense of foreboding crept into her and she whimpered in pain and in fear, as the tip of a blade tilted her head up, to look at the very demon that was crueler than Satan, himself. Its golden eyes shined eerily in the shoddy light of the setting sun, beaming only cruel intentions, as a smirk of twisted amusement made its way to its paling lips, while their carnivorous teeth poked through the thin flesh of its mouth._

"_Oh, sweet little Serena, what has Fate done to forsaken you?" The monster jeered at her, watching her for any sign that she would give way to the pain inflicted upon her or the stabs of sorrow that seared her heart. She gave nothing away, like a perfect doll. What everybody wanted from her was a savior or a sovereign to terminate. Yet, they saw her as something more; her friends, her family, even her enemies, yet, she, herself, could not see the light that they dared whisper was there. So great, they murmured. So powerful, they cheered. What was truly there for her to be? She was Serena, nothing more, nothing less._

"_Nothing, I have forsaken myself." She replied to the woman of utter terror, that reign devastation to all the galaxies. Sailor Galaxia, she called herself. She would be the ruler of all that was the universe. So she believed. _

_Serena's reply brought a sneer of disdain to the monster's lips as she placed more pressure on the tip of the blade that poked her in the neck. "You forsake yourself? Then maybe I should let you live a little bit longer." She chirped as she lifted her blade up, contemplating. Serena felt sudden anger build into her. Even death would not be an easy release for her! Why must she be the one to watch everybody die? Why must she fight when all she wanted to do was just live peacefully? Where was her rest?_

_Slowly grabbing the dirt beneath her fingers, she lifted her arm and threw dust into her captor's eyes. The sudden jolt of dirt in her vision, caused Galaxia to rear her head back in pain as she roared in anger. Scrambling she wildly clutched her head, seemingly trying to scratch her face. Serena rolled away from Galaxia and jumped to her feet._

_As the blinded woman was rubbing her eyes, Serena took the chance and kicked her hard into the stomach, forcing her opponent to lurch forward, screaming, as spit spilled out past her lips. Dropping her blade, Galaxia tried to wait the pain out, giving Serena the opportunity to take the only able weapon. Seizing the moment, Serena knocked the winded sailor down by kicking her feet out from under her and sat on top of her former captor's stomach, sword raised high._

"_Ha! Kill me! See where it will lead you!" Galaxia shouted as she threw her hands up into the air, reigning her submission. Serena stared, poised for any wrong move; jerk or blink, but was she truly prepared to kill another living creature? Could she really save her people?_

_Gazing across her land, where blood was pouring into every crack and bodies lay scattered across the ruins of an once magnificent civilization, she instantly knew. In that moment, she knew. Looking down at her enemy, she smiled._

**(|:-|)-[-**

Snapping her eyes open, Serena bit back a scream which came out as a strangled sob, feeling her chest constrict in agony. Memories flooding through her mind's eye, condemning her to the horror of the past, a past she couldn't let go of. The world disappeared around her as she could only see the tragedies that had befallen her.

Balling her fists till the knuckles turned white, she swung her arms up wildly into the air and brought them down fast against the softness of the bed. Rolling her head back and forth, she muttered a strong of, "No, no, no." as she all but spasmed out on the bed, every nerve burning with the sensation of the phantom pain of the past.

The sleeping man that laid next to her woke up startled by the sudden movement the mattress rattled with, surprised, he watched Serena with fear-filled eyes. His lips pulled into a frown of concern as his eyes knitted together in confusion. Unknowing of what to do, he only watched on, as the petite female before him, wept and trembled as she fought the demons inside of her.

Then, just as quickly as it started, Serena sat up straight and heaved for air, her lungs burning with exertion, her arms already beginning to form new bruises over the old. Tears leaked through her eyes and ran down her cheeks as Serena tucked her knees towards her chest and let her head lean against her legs, her body rocking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried softly.

Kain, who had only been staring at her, felt his heart tug in misery, seeing Serena so broken. Crawling towards her, he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, but as soon as skin touched skin, she shrieked and ripped herself away from his enveloping embrace. She jumped off the bed and landed onto her feet, but still in disarray, she stumbled and fell.

She sobbed as she picked herself up and huddled against the wall. Kain slowly got off the bed and approached her once more, where this time he did not quiet so easily moved to touch her. "Sere, I love you, don't pull away from me, I won't hurt you." Kain whispered as he opened his arms and waited for her to respond.

Still pressing herself against the wall, she shook her head violently. "You won't love me if you knew the truth. Go away, Kain. Don't touch me." She sobbed as she took steps away from him, moving towards the balcony door. Kain's arms dropped, as her words rung in his head, confusing him, torturing him with their hidden meaning. He could easily see the cuts of claw marks raked against her flesh and the way certain scars didn't even look made by any natural being on this Earth. He could make out the faded wounds of bullets and of surgical lacerations or the random burns that marred her body, but through all of that, she was still beautiful.

He still loved her as if the ugly truth that her body bared gave proof to the fact that no matter how much she seemed perfect, she wasn't. He knew since the day he met her that her mind was twisted and as time dragged on, began to see even the physical flaws of her being, such as the scars.

Kain knew Serena was fragile, thus him not attempting to move towards her anymore as she, bit by bit, headed for the balcony, where he could almost guess what she would do. So, he decided to watch her, make sure she wouldn't hurt herself farther, he could call in and tell Andrew what was happening with her, try to get her help, but Kain knew inside himself, that what Serena needed wasn't help. She needed mending of the past, and what she left in Tokyo was something she needed to find again, of what, he did not know.

Just as the strings of fate had led him to Serena, he could feel the threads pulling again, for he knew that his beloved would move on, leave him where he was. It was time for Kain and Serena to part ways, to keep moving on the path of their lives. Just as Andrew had told Serena that she was needed in Tokyo, Kain was needed in the front lines. War was being waged and it was time for Kain to prove himself. The war Kain was going to fight and the war Serena was heading of to battle were two completely different things.

As he brought himself back to the blonde, he saw the balcony door wide open and a crying Serena, climbing up the railing, where he felt his heart jump in his chest as he dashed towards her. "Sere!" He screamed as he ran up to her. "Come down! I'll catch you!" He commanded her, the distressed female only gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Kain. I love you." She whispered before she let her grip go slack and she slowly reeled backwards, but Kain reacted faster and caught her by the waist and yanked her back to the balcony floor. "Crazy bitch, as much as I love you, I'll kill you if you ever do that again!" Kain hollered at her, keeping his weight on top of her, preventing her from movement. The girl beneath him only gave a hollow laugh and stared at him through tear soaked eyes. "Too bad for you, I'm already dead." She replied as she crawled out from under him and stood up.

"I need to die Kain! Just because I didn't die here doesn't mean that the War won't kill me. Let me atone for what I have done!" Serena screamed at him, her long blonde hair whipping behind her as the wind picked up. Kain shook his head and raised his hand. He slapped her hard against the cheek, his fingers burning not with pain but with anger, he glared down at her.

"You atone for things by living. Dieing doesn't fix problems, it just makes you stop feeling them. Fix things by going to Tokyo, don't run away." Kain growled at her, his voice threatening and void of sympathy, Serena's cerulean eyes widened. "Those scars that mar your body Sere, should remind you that you are strong. You have been through worse. Don't stop living because your too much of a coward to face what you have done. You fix things by admitting what you have done and coming to terms with it." Kain's voice held firm as he watched Serena's body go rigid, anger burning through her body.

Yet, as the rage inside her built up, she went slack, her tense body easing as her face fell, Serena hung her head; bowed in defeat. "Okay, Kain." She muttered as she took a few paces and buried her face in his chest. "Okay." She repeated.

~(=O)

The drone of the jet's engine became dull white noise as Serena stared vacantly out the passenger's window of the plane. She watched as people in reflective vests drove off the air strip, leaving way for the air liner to take off. Yet, even though she could see the world around her, she could only think of Kain.

She moved her gaze from the window and stared at the necklace in her open palm, Kain's military dog tag, very much the same as the one she bore. He had handed it to her before she had boarded the plane, but he had said nothing of it of why he had done such a thing. He had only told her that he loved her and that he would find her again, someday.

His mysteries words rung in her head, confusing her of their hidden meaning. It was true, that Serena would be stationed somewhere after she finished her training, but that didn't mean he couldn't write, unless he was going somewhere as well...? Shrugging off the nagging feeling that burrowed itself in her mind, she only brought the metal ID tag to her lips and gave it a light kiss for luck before she clasped it around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Kain." She whispered the apology out into the air as the jet finally roared off the runway and began its ascent into the sky. Letting the necklace fall back onto her chest, she narrowed her gaze and stared determined into the approaching clouds. "To Tokyo." She muttered silently, her empty cerulean eyes shinning with fear. Not knowing what would be waiting for her at the home of her origins.

Darien, the girls, her family. She had left them all, not even bothering to leave a note of her whereabouts. To them, she had simply disappeared. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving them miserable and scared but the agony in her heart and the price she had to pay for her actions left her with only the choice of leaving. Even her death would not atone for the destruction she had caused. Even Kain had said it, though she had already known.

She was the innocent Grim Reaper that could only do its job even though that job entailed nothing but the burden of heavy sins. Being Sailor Moon, the Sovereign of planet Earth, came with sacrifices.

**\(-^-)/**

_In the quiet world of the abyss she could hear the faint melody to a once familiar song. It danced humming around her, enveloping into her and melted away all her worldly fears. Where she eased herself into the mind set of an infant in their mother's arms._

_No longer was she aware of the existence of her life as she drew into the need of the light, reveling in it. She was blissfully at peace in this silent realm, having nothing but-_

_a scream erupted into the darkness, echoing in her ears with the shrill baritone of agony; of fear. Of which, the fierce emotion now suddenly controlled her as she tasted the metallic tang of iron in her mouth._

_As she struggled to keep her pounding heart calm, she felt a crushing pressure holding her back, that immobilized any sort of movement. Giving way to more fear, the endorphins of an adrenaline rush fed to her dispersing strength which enabled her to finally open her eyes and view her surroundings._

_Yet, as soon as she came to her senses, and saw the cruel trick reality had played against her-_

_she screamed._

_**I know, I know. First Chapter up in a year, and its short. Bummer for everybody, I'm sorry. Post a review and tell me what you think.**  
><em>

_**-Danni**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Crimson Insomnia

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 3: The Beginning

~+!Kain!+~

The bustling crowds of busy people pushed and shoved past him, as they headed to their wanted destination. He stood, unnoticed by anyone, as he looked out the vast windows of the airport, seeing his beloved's airplane take off, up and away from him. Taking her to a place that had filled her with tragedies and sorrow, but he knew she would heal. He believed in her strong light that she deprived herself of. She was fragile right now, but with some effort and a decent shove, she could be whole again. She would finally be able to have her life back and begin to move forward.

He loved Serena, but he had found her at the wrong time. Having met her when she was a wounded bird, whose injured wings were flightless, he had nurtured her and given her some glue so she wouldn't completely fall apart, but that wasn't enough. Serena had to fly again to be free from her burdens. He loved Serena, but he knew he had to let her go or she'd be lost forever to her darkness.

She was drowning but no matter how much he wanted to save her, he was not the one who could do it. So, he resigned himself to fading back into the shadows, that's what he was good at: being there but not really existing.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang, but he waited until Serena's plane disappeared into the sky, before he picked up. As he dug his phone from his pocket, he took a deep breath and harden his resolution, flipping the phone open, he sighed out into it with the reply of, "I'm coming."

With a twist of his heel, Kain was walking out of the airport and out of Serena's life and strutting headlong into the reality that awaited him.

His only plea to God was for him to see Serena smile again.

~+!Unknown!+~

As the sun rose, the sky became a vermillion haze across the eastern horizon. While the first beams of sunlight began to chase away the night. Despite the warmth of the sun, the wind still held its harshness of a coming winter as dead leaves scattered the ground. A fading mist left dew drops on the browning grass and moistened the tombstones of the dead.

Upon the center of the cemetery, stood a figure shrouded in the shadow of a tree. As it could be made out the figure gave way to a person, of whom was lacking clothing for the bitter season. Standing before the newly marked grave, the person held a bouquet flowers that they gently laid before the tombstone.

Quietly, the person turned away and headed for the entrance of the burial ground. As light fell upon the figure, the person could be made out to be a woman in her mid twenties. Her features seem to be lacking a healthy essence, making the woman to appear corpse-like and pale. Her brittle hair stopped at her shoulders and took on a greasy sheen. Her violet eyes held a certain heaviness in them, as if somebody had took a dark blanket over a very bright light. All in all, it was as if the woman was void life.

At the gate of the cemetery, the woman was met with a much taller female, of whom was very built and held a very ruff demeanor. They exchanged the littlest of words, before the the taller of the two, shrugged and helped the other woman into the car. When the smaller female was settled, the taller woman glanced out at the cemetery and sighed before she got in the car herself.

As the car sped away, the two woman could feel their hearts tug as the sensation of emptiness plagued them. They were leaving behind a part of their world, a part that no longer existed. Their jigsaw pieces were missing, making holes in the puzzle of their universe. Destiny did not favor them.

_Short chapter...indeed. But felt like it was a good way to end this part to continue the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think!_

_-Danni_


End file.
